


[Podfic of] Ironsides

by exmanhater



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Genderswap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonia Carter Stark takes no shit and no prisoners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Ironsides

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ironsides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/461340) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Ironsides.mp3) (50 MB) ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Ironsides.m4b) (52 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 1:48:11

**Streaming:**  



End file.
